A New Student
by edger230
Summary: This is how Johnny first meets Daisy. Featuring Peachy Author's OC Daisy!


**This story is where we are introduced to Peachy Author's OC Daisy. And to Peachy, I hope I didn't screw this up!**

It was a fall day in the city of Petropolis, the first day of November actually. The leaves were falling and at Petropolis Elementary, all the students had candy hangovers **(A.N. That's what I call it when you stay up too late and eat too much candy.)** This time our story concerns Johnny so let's keep an eye on him.

In Johnny's fifth grade class room, Johnny's teacher Mrs. Collie was going showing them how to add and subtract fractions. Johnny wasn't actually paying attention. Instead he was passing notes to his best friend, Trevor. Here's a glimpse at some of their notes:

_Why do we have to go over this AGAIN?_

_I don't know. I tuned out the second she said the word math!_

_I guess she doesn't understand that we understood it TWO DAYS AGO!_

Suddenly the door opened, which caught everyone, even Mrs. Collie's, attention. The principal, Mr. Oxen walked in followed by a girl. She was a golden Labrador retriever who wore a pink short sleeved shirt, a black skirt and pink shoes. From one look, Johnny knew that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His tail began to wag.

Mr. Oxen whispered a bit to Mrs. Collie. Mrs. Collie nodded. "Everyone, this is our new student, Daisy."

She seemed to be nervous as she held her books close to her chest. Johnny still couldn't take his eyes off of her as he felt something slip into his hand. He looked at the piece of paper that Trevor had slipped into his hand. It was folded in half. He opened it to find three words:

_Somebody's in LOVE!_

Before Johnny had time to respond, he heard the teacher call his name. "Johnny?"

Johnny jumped and faced his teacher. "I wasn't passing notes!"

"Would you mind showing Daisy around today?"

"Oh, sure!" Johnny said. His heart raced and he tried as hard as he could not to show his excitement. Daisy smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Good. Daisy you can sit next to Johnny. Johnny, why did you say about passing notes?" Mrs. Collie asked as Daisy sat next to Johnny.

"Nothing ma'am."

"Good. Now back to the lesson. So when you add three-eighths to nine-elevenths what do you get?"

Johnny felt something slip into his hand. He looked at it and saw a different paper underneath it. He opened the paper.

_Thanks for helping me._

He looked at Daisy who smiled at him. He wrote down something else and passed it back to her.

_No problem. Do you understand this lesson? If not, I can help you out._

_It's ok. I understand it._

It took Johnny a bit to work up the courage to write the next note, so he added the last three words for good measure.

_Good. Lunch starts in ten minutes, would you like to sit with me and my friends?_

He passed the note to her. She looked at it and nodded to him. Johnny smiled, unable to wait for ten minutes to go by.

**In the lunchroom, 10 minutes later-**

Johnny and Daisy sat down next to Trevor, Autumn, Autumn's best friend Rachel, Atticus and Nikki **(A.N. Nikki is from my story Good Time just in case you didn't know. She and Atticus are just friends right now, but I'm planning for something to happen soon! Plus they're both in 6****th**** grade so they're still in elementary school too.)**

"Guys, this is Daisy. She's new to this school. Daisy, this is my brother Atticus, my sister Autumn, her best friend Rachel, and Atticus's girlfriend, Nikki."

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Atticus and Nikki said in unison, though when they sat back down, they both thought: _for now._

Johnny smiled. "That's not what I could tell from Atticus drawing a picture of you last night."

Atticus blushed. "It was for art class! I was supposed to draw one of my friends!"

"Then why did you draw a big heart around her?"

"I DIDN'T!"

"Guys, break it up!" said Autumn as Nikki blushed.

Daisy giggled. "Nice to meet you all."

Atticus smiled, deciding to get revenge. "So how long have you been Johnny's girlfriend?" he asked.

Johnny blushed. "I just met her!"

Rachel sighed. "Boys. So Daisy, where did come here from?"

"I moved here from Petsburg because my dad got a new job at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Daisy said.

Johnny, Autumn, Atticus and Nikki looked surprised. "Really?" they all asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Our parents work for TUFF too!" said Johnny. Daisy smiled.

"Awesome!" she said and high fived Johnny.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. At recess, Johnny showed Daisy around the playground. After they went back inside, Johnny stayed by Daisy's side, helping her whenever she needed it. At the end of the day, they walked home together along with Atticus and Autumn. It turns out Daisy lived two houses away from them. Atticus and Autumn went inside their house after saying goodbye to Daisy, but Johnny stayed outside a little longer with her.

"Hey, in case you ever need help, here's my phone number." Johnny said, nervously giving her a small slip of paper.

Daisy smiled. "Thanks. For everything. I'll see you tomorrow." Daisy said. She turned to leave, but she quickly turned back around and gave Johnny a quick kiss on the cheek. She then ran home.

Johnny's eyes grew wide and he placed his hand on his cheek. He smiled and walked inside, still holding his cheek. When his brother saw him, he smiled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm never going to wash this cheek again." Johnny replied.

The End

Autumn still needs a future boyfriend! If anyone else wants to submit a character for him, I'd be happy to do it! The first person to submit one will have their OC in their own story! Just tell me about the character and how he meets Autumn! NOTHING RATED M!


End file.
